GANGSTER DARLING
by NajikaAlamanda
Summary: Yakuza tampan itu seketika merona, 'Baru kali ini aku jatuh cinta pada seseorang.' pikir Chanyeol. Baekhyun sang primadona okama menolak segala jenis manusia. Termasuk Yakuza tampan dihadapannya. DLDR! RNR! CHANBAEK


_**Annyeong Chingudeul^^)/ Najika Alamanda Here,**_

 _ **Let's be Friend All ^^**_

 _ **Sebelumnya Manda ingin meningatkan bahwa di FF ini banyak adegan yang tidak senonoh /? Dan be-rated M (hampir di setiap Chap) Jadi Manda ingin bagi anak alim dan yang masih dibawah umur untuk tidak membaca fic ini. Jika memaksa ya dosa nya tanggung sendiri ya kekeke^^)/**_

 _ **Manda juga mengingatkan untuk Review, karna dengan memberi Review, Review tersebut menyalurkan semangat buat manda :DD *Pokoke Jadi Semangat 45 deh***_

 _ **DON'T COPY MY JOB!**_

 _ **SELAMAT MEMBACA**_

 _ **LEAVE REVIEW PLEASE**_

 _ **GANGSTER DARLING**_

 _ **RATED : M**_

 _ **CAST :**_

 _ **PARK CHANYEOL**_

 _ **BYUN BAEKHYUN**_

 _ **And Others.**_

 _ **Genre : Romance,Humor,Drama**_

 _ **WARNING : Typo,Kata yang tidak sesuai E,Y,D DLL**_

* * *

 _ **GANGSTER DARLING**_

* * *

"Sugoi, aniki! Ini perusahaan ke 5 yang kau taklukan!" ucap Iwazaki Sehun antusias. Ia mencoret salah satu nama di buku kecil yang selalu dibawanya. Pria yang dipanggil 'Aniki' atau saudara laki – laki dalam perkumpulan Yakuza dari klan Yamaguchi itu menyeka jejak darah dari sudut bibirnya. Ia menyeringai puas melihat hasil kerjanya hari ini.

"Baiklah, kita kembali ke markas." Perintahnya mutlak. Para Yakuza bawahannya menunduk patuh dan mengikuti sang ketua meninggalkan gedung yang baru saja mereka kacaukan. Terlihat banyak laki – laki terkapar di pintu utama _hall_ , dan wanita – wanita yang terlihat ketakutan di pojok ruangan.

Klan Yamaguchi terkenal akan kekuasannya dalam dunia kejahatan Jepang selama beberapa tahun terakhir, kesuksesan itu tidak lain dikarenakan pengambilan kekuasaan secara paksa di kalangan para pewaris Yamaguchi.

Membuat semua calon pewaris terpaksa saling membunuh satu sama lain, hingga akhirnya tersisa satu orang paling kuat yang berhasil menaklukan semuanya. Chanyeol merasa seperti monster pada waktu itu. Amarah dan kekuasaan yang dijanjikan mengambil alih akal sehatnya.

"Aniki!" suara pemuda di sebelahnya membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol, "Ya?" Chanyeol memandang malam yang terlihat semakin larut.

"Daripada pulang ke markas besar, bagaimana kalau kita minum – minum untuk merayakan kemenangan hari ini?" para Yakuza yang lain tidak heran dengan sikap Iwazaki yang seenaknya. Dia adalah sahabat karib dan tangan kanan Chanyeol. Jadi mudah saja baginya untuk menentang atau mengusulkan sesuatu yang belum tentu anggota lain bisa mengatakannya.

Chanyeol melirik sahabatnya itu dengan malas, "Terserah kau saja. Kebetulan aku sedang butuh minum." Iwazaki tersenyum senang, ia memutar stirnya ke arah kawasan hiburan. Sepertinya akan jadi malam yang panjang untuk mereka semua.

Mobil milik Chanyeol berhenti di kawasan hiburan paling terkenal di daerah Ginza. Pria tampan itu membuang puntung rokoknya dan keluar dari dalam mobilnya. Ia sangat stres karena teringat kenangan masa lalu. Para bawahannya mengekor memasuki bar yang pada umumnya sangat kental dengan minuman keras dan seks.

"Selamat datang tuan." Ujar seorang wanita yang sudah agak berumur, menyambut mereka di depan pintu. Kelihatannya wanita itu adalah pemilik tempat ini.

"Kami sudah menunggu anda Yamaguchi – sama." Ia mempersilahkan rombongan Yakuza itu memasuki bar yang terbilang cukup ramai di dalamnya. Rombongan Yakuza itu masuk ke tempat yang lebih sepi daripada ruangan sebelumnya.

Para lelaki kekar itu duduk di sofa memanjang yang sudah disediakan, mereka terlihat sangat senang disuguhi sake dan minuman keras lainnya. Tentu saja, mereka juga sangat _excited_ dengan wanita – wanita penghibur yang mulai berdatangan.

Chanyeol memandang jengah ke para wanita yang kelihatan sangat murahan itu, "Aku minta tempat khusus, dan sediakan aku wanita yang paling mahal!" Perempuan itu mengganguk dan mengantarkan Chanyeol ke ruangan lainnya.

Di ruangan berwarna krem itu, Sehun sudah menunggunya sambil memeluk seorang wanita. "Kenapa kau mengikuti mereka, _dude_? Kau tau selera kita dan mereka itu berbeda." Sehun berbicara dengan tidak terkontrol, sepertinya mabuk telah menyerangnya.

Chanyeol memilih tidak berkomentar dan melirik ke sofa lainnya. Dimana seorang wanita berambut pirang terlihat sudah menunggunya sejak tadi.

Ia tak peduli dengan itu semua, ia hanya tertarik minum – minuman keras untuk merayakan kemenangannya hari ini. Chanyeol mendudukan bokongnya di sebelah wanita yang akan 'menghiburnya' malam ini. Jemarinya bergerak merangkul wanita itu. Wanita itu terkejut, ia menjerit histeris dan menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dengan tatapan horor.

'Apa – apaan wanita ini?'

* * *

 _ **GANGSTER DARLING**_

* * *

Baekhyun berharap yang akan ditemaninya nanti bukanlah Ahjusi – Ahjusi tua, ia memoles bibirnya dengan gincu berwarna merah menyala, dan memasang wig berwarna pirang di rambutnya. Ia menepuk – nepuk pipinya sesaat, bagaimanapun ini adalah pekerjannya. Ia harus menerima apapun yang sudah ia pilih, batinnya.

"Baekhyun kemarilah." Wanita tua bernama Kyoko, sang pemilik bar menyuruh Baekhyun untuk mengikutinya. "Ada apa nyonya?" Kyoko membuang puntung rokok yang telah habis ia hisap di asbak. Terlihat bibir wanita itu agak membiru karna kebiasaannya selama ini.

"Sebentar lagi, tuan Yamaguchi akan segera tiba. Persiapkan dirimu." Wanita itu membenarkan rambut wig Baekhyun yang terlihat miring. "N... Nyonya, kenapa kita harus berdandan seperti ini?" ia bergumam lirih. Kyoko menatap jengah Baekhyun, untuk kesekian kalinya pria ini menanyakan, 'Mengapa mereka harus berdandan seperti perempuan, padahal mereka adalah laki – laki?'

Kyoko mendengus kasar, "Tentu saja untuk mencari uang. Apa kau bodoh? Laki – Laki homo itu tidak mau mengakui orientasi mereka, mereka yang kebingungan tak tentu arah itu, mencari pelampiasan di bar ini!" Kyoko berseru dengan suara keras. Emosinya jadi tersulut karena teringat masa lalu.

"A.. Ah... Maaf, aku terlarut dalam suasana." Baekhyun tersenyum maklum, induk semang bar ini kadang bertingkah unik. "Pokoknya, karena pelanggan suka kita berdandan seperti ini. Makanya kita berdanda seperti ini." Kyoko menepuk lembut pundak Baekhyun. Wanita tua yang sebenarnya pria itu meninggalkan Baekhyun di ruangan VIP.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memang kerap kali menemani tamu VIP, bahkan tak jarang ia menemani artis – artis papan atas minum - minum di ruangan itu.

Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya di sofa memanjang, dilihatnya Luhan, seorang ikon okama bar yang sedang melayani seorang lelaki Albino yang terlihat sangat tampan dan kaya. 'Ah, beruntungnya Luhan.' Sama seperti Baekhyun, Luhan juga berdandan ala perempuan. Namun, karena wajahnya yang cantik, tentu saja baju itu sangat cocok melekat ditubuhnya.

.

.

Ia melirik jam tangannya, "Ah, sudah terlalu larut." Ia menunduk menatap kaki jenjangnya, ayah tirinya itu pasti akan sangat marah jika tau Baekhyun pulang larut malam. Tapi ia tidak memikirkannya sama sekali.

Tanpa terasa, seseorang sudah duduk disebelahnya. Jemari besar itu dengan nakal merangkul bahu Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersentak kaget, baru kali ini ada tamu yang bertindak sangat agresif seperti ini. Baekhyun refleks memekik. Ia mendongak menatap pria yang sepertinya tamunya malam ini.

'Oh My... dia tampan sekali.' Baekhyun memang berharap tidak mendapat tamu seorang ahjusi, namun ia juga berharap tidak mendapat tamu seorang lelaki yang tampan, bisa sakit jantungnya karena berdebar – debar.

Pria yang kita ketahui, bernama Chanyeol Yamaguchi itu memandang Baekhyun sejenak, ia mengabaikan tatapan khawatir dari manik mata Baekhyun. Ia merangkul Baekhyun agar semakin dekat dengan tubuhnya. Baekhyun seakan terhipnotis dengan pergerakan Chanyeol, tangannya mengadah membelai pipi lelaki tampan itu dengan jemarinya lentiknya.

Chanyeol menyeringai kecil, "Hei, kau sangat nakal sayang. Bagaimana bisa kau membelai pipi pria yang baru saja kau temui." Baekhyun terkejut, ia menurunkan tangannya dan menundukan kepalanya malu.

"Yah.. aku tidak benci wanita agresif sih." Chanyeol menahan tangan Baekhyun, meraih jemari yang baru saja mengusap wajahnya. Ia menjilat ujung jemari itu dan mengulumnya dengan sensual. Baekhyun terperangah sesaat, baru kali ini ada seseorang yang memperlakukannya seperti itu.

Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun untuk lebih dekat. Ia memiringkan kepalanya, dan melumat bibir tipis Baekhyun. Lidahnya dengan mahir menyapu setiap inci dari bibir manis yang tengah ia nikmati itu. Ketua Yakuza itu dengan mudah memangku Baekhyun, ia menatapnya dengan tatapan memuja.

Baekhyun tanpa sadar mengalungkan lengannya di leher Chanyeol. Ia membalas lumatan Chanyeol, dan mencoba mengimbangi. Walau gerakannya masih kaku. Chanyeol tersenyum senang, setidaknya wanita ini bisa membuatnya melupakan sesuatu yang tidak ingin dia ingat lagi.

Insting Baekhyun mengatakan untuk meremas dan mengusap punggung lelaki tegap itu. Seumur – umur baru lelaki ini yang memperlakukannya selembut itu.

Tangan Chanyeol beralih mengerayangi dada Baekhyun, ia meraba – raba dan sedikit meremas bagian itu. 'Kenapa rata sekali?' pikirnya bingung. 'Ah, tak mengapa. Sekali – kali bermain dengan yang rata, seru juga.' Ujarnya kalem dalam hati.

Jemarinya masih menyusuri setiap lekukan tubuh Baekhyun, ia menyibak gaun yang dikenakan Baekhyun. Alhasil, Chanyeol bisa melihat paha mulus seputih susu milik Baekhyun. ia jadi semakin bergairah melakukan hal ini.

Jemari Chanyeol bergerak mengitari celana dalam Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat basah dari luar, ia memasukkan tangannya yang besar itu dan mencari – cari sesuatu yang ia sukai. Sesuatu yang bisa membuat seorang gadis mendesah – desah tak karuan jika disentuh. Semakin Chanyeol mencari, lengannya semakin masuk ke dalam celana dalam Baekhyun, "Gotcha." Ia menemukan hal yang dicarinya itu. Tapi Chanyeol merasa bentuknya agak berbeda, 'Mengapa bentuknya agak lonjong..' ia sangat lama mencerna situasi. Ia tertawa sumbang, 'Benda ini jelas mirip dengan punyaku!' batinnya dalam hati, menangis. 'Dan dia juga memiliki dua telur... itu berarti...' Chanyeol menatap horor Baekhyun.

Bersamaan dengan itu tangan mungil itu meraba masuk ke dalam kemeja putih milik Chanyeol, napasnya tak beraturan saat Chanyeol menyentuh penis mungilnya. Ia tersentak kaget saat menyadari sesuatu, punggung lelaki tinggi itu agak sedikit kasar. Itu tato berlambang Phoniex!

"KAU LELAKI?"

"KAU YAKUZA?"

Oh god, bangunkan mereka dari mimpi buruk ini!

* * *

 **TBC /END?**

 **Author note:**

Yahoo, di sini Najika Alamanda. Setelah long hiatus, saya kembali lagi membawakan ff baru *ff yang lama belom kelar woi /ditabokreader

-_- sumvah, saya stuck amat sama ff itu (yang belom baca because new of program silakan lihat di profil saya *promosi*, udah ada ide, tapi rasanya gak pas mele, jadi untuk sementara saya akan mencari ide untuk ff itu.

Jadi ceritanya, gangster darling ini, lumayan terinspirasi dari komik gokudou darling, tapi ceritanya dan alurnya saya bedakan. Saya benar – benar kagum sama karakter seme – nya yang macho dan menggoda banget disitu. /excited/

Ok, jadi buat yang bingung, di jepang itu ada bar khusus shemale*atau dalam bahasa indo nya waria* bar tersebut sering disebut " _Okama bar_ " (silakan searching di mbah gugel) para shemale di jepang itu berdandan atau bahasa kerennya " _cross – dressing_ " jadi seorang wanita. Di chap ini, Chanyeol belum tau kalau Baekhyun itu adalah seorang lelaki.

Ok sip, ff ini hanya selingan untuk para reader yang telah menunggu lama BONP update.

So, saya hanya menuruti reader, mau lanjut atau enggaknya.

Sampai ketemu di chap BONP selanjutnya!

Saya sangat menerima saran dari chingu semua! Semangat!


End file.
